The Kaiba Triplets
by Neph Champion
Summary: What if Yugi easn't an only child. What if he was part of a set of triplets? What if he had brothers? What if he had three of them? And what if their names were Seto, Ryou, and Mokuba?
1. Meeting the triplets

Me: Hi this is my first fic so be nice.  
  
Yugi: I don't get what you're trying to do.  
  
Me: Hey aren't you supposed to be sweet? That was mean.  
  
Yami Hikari: Be nice Yugi this is her first fic you don't even know what it's about.yet.  
  
Me: it's ok thank you Yami.  
  
*door opens Seto and the others walk in*  
  
Me: Hi guys you're just in time for the fic.  
  
Yami: She hasn't been treating you badly has she Yugi?  
  
Yugi: No Yami-kun she hasn't.yet.  
  
Ryou: Why are we here?  
  
Me: Because I'm writing a story nitwit.  
  
Bakura: What did you call him?!  
  
Me: N-n-nothing eheheheheh. ^.^  
  
Malik: *reads story* What are myself, my Yami, the Pharaoh, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura doing here then we aren't even in the story.  
  
*Marik, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Yami look over his shoulder*  
  
All: Hey he's right. Why are we here if we're not in the story?! You're weird.  
  
Me: *grabs story* HEY NO PEEKING.*gets an idea* Hey Keade get over her I'm calling in the favor.  
  
*Keade appears*  
  
Keade: So you're calling in the favor, what do you need?  
  
Me: you know the necklace Inuyasha always wears? I need 7 of them cam you make them like now please?  
  
Keade: Sure if you need anything else just call Inuyasha he'll take care of it.  
  
Me: thank you Keade.  
  
*Keade disappears and reappears 1 second later with 7 of the necklaces on her arm*  
  
Me: *takes necklaces and puts them on the gang* I just use the 'S' word right?  
  
Keade: Yes that's how it's set up.  
  
Me: Ok I dare you to say that again boys and girl.  
  
All: Ok you're weird.  
  
Me: *grins evilly* SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
CRASH  
  
CRASH  
  
CRASH  
  
CRASH  
  
CRASH  
  
CRASH  
  
CRASH  
  
All: OWWWWWWWW that hurt.  
  
Me: that's what you get when you insult me. and I'll do it again if I have to.  
  
*Marik, Malik, Joey, Tea, Bakura, and Yami shutter.*  
  
Me: Seto be a good boy and do the disclaimer for me I don't feel like doing it.  
  
Seto: Ok Yugi's Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh she does however own Andria Kaiba.  
  
Me: Good boy as for you seven. *glares at Yami, Marik, Bakura, Tristan, Tea, Joey and Malik* *Marik, Malik, Bakura, Tristan, Tea, and Joey try to run away but are electrocuted before they reach the door* I will put you in later I promise. But be warned if you insult me I WILL say the 's' word again. Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, and Seto are the stars of this fic.  
  
All: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The Kaiba Triplets  
  
By Yugi's Hikari  
  
Prolog and Chapter one  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
~Ryou telepathically to Yugi and/or Seto~  
  
~~Yugi telepathically to Seto and/or Ryou~~  
  
~~~Seto telepathically to Yugi and/or Ryou~~~  
  
It had started the night before; a mother-to-be had gone into labor. The mother had known that this would happen. The mother's name was Andria Kaiba. She had met a stranger on the street nine months earlier. The stranger had jumped her in the alley she had been walking in and raped her. She had been walking in the alley because it was the quickest way to get to her house from where she had been going to work. She knew the very next day that she was pregnant. The thing is she didn't know that she would have triplets. After twenty-eight long hours they were with the blessing of the moon, sun, and stars.  
  
Who were born some of you might ask, because people are born day and night. These three are special these three were born with a natural talent for controlling the shadow realm, monsters, and magic. Which is unusual in this time because no one in this time is born with that kind of power or abilities these days. In fact the last people known to have these powers and abilities were lost five thousand years ago. The triplets' names are -going from oldest to youngest- Seto, Yugi, and Ryou and because of the power they had, they were gifted with amazingly good memory as well as hearing  
  
Wait a minute. You're probably thinking SETO as in THE Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corporation????????? He and Yugi can't be brothers they are total opposites of each other THERES NO WAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's true, I'm telling you the absolute truth. They're brothers. Now you're probably thinking that I'm a nut, right? Well I'm not a nut I assure you I'm utterly sane.  
  
About four years later their mother had Mokuba unfortunately about three months into her marriage with Mokuba's father-and two months after she found out that she was pregnant with Mokuba-he died. It didn't trouble the triplets though because 1) they didn't know him and 2) he was never home so they had no chance to meet him. The three four-year-olds were happy. They had everything they wanted, they didn't care if they didn't have a father, they didn't need one. Their life was perfect. But one year after Mokuba was born, tragedy struck. Their mother was in a car accident she didn't even make it to the hospital. The three- no four- of them were told early the next morning that their mother was dead. Mokuba must have known though because he woke the triplets at one in the morning with his crying. They had tried to figure out why he was crying for hours. They had asked him if he needed anything. He had just stuck his head. Than Yugi had asked if something had happened to their mother, and Mokuba had nodded. Then at 8 o'clock am a policeman appeared at the door. When Seto went to open the door his brothers were right behind him. The policeman became even sadder when he saw Seto open the door with his brothers behind him. He then asked to come in so he could tell them the bad news. When they heard that their mother was dead, they all started crying while going upstairs to pack what little they had and prepare for the move into an orphanage.  
  
They were put into an orphanage where they stayed for about a year. Then during adoption week they were all in a room playing cards when someone came in and grabbed Yugi. Seto didn't see this but Ryou did. He shook his brother's shoulder and whispered into Seto's ear that Yugi was gone. As soon as Seto heard this he and Mokuba stopped playing.  
  
Meanwhile in the office Yugi was stubbornly repeating that he would not leave without his brothers, all three of them. If he was leaving so were they. The couple that wanted to adopt him asked Yugi to show them a picture of his brothers, so Yugi showed them a picture of himself and his three brothers. Yugi pointed to the tallest boy in the picture and said that, that was Seto his older brother. He then pointed to the second tallest boy and said that, that was Ryou, one of his younger brothers. Finally he pointed to the baby that he was holding in the picture and said that, that was Mokuba his youngest brother. Yugi then asked the couple if they were going to adopt his brothers too. The couple (Mr. and Mrs. Moto) said that they only wanted him.  
  
In the other room Seto was frantic, what if his brother was adopted would he remember the promise that they made? That promise was that they'd get out together or not at all. He was scared that Yugi would go back on the promise.  
  
In the office Yugi got up and left if they didn't want his brothers than they didn't want him either as far as he was concerned. Yugi went into the other room to play with his brothers. Seto saw his little brother and ran over to him.  
  
"You didn't forget the promise did you Yugi?" asked Seto.  
  
"No, of course I didn't forget it. How could I? You, my brothers are the only family I have left. Besides I keep my promises. I don't make a promise and then turn around and so the exact opposite that's not how I do things," said Yugi.  
  
"I'm glad we all do things that way, besides we have a little brother we have to take care of. The last promise we made to our mother was that we would look out for each other and take care of Mokuba. We also made a promise to her when we went to her funeral and paid our respects. That we would take care of each other as well," said Ryou.  
  
"Remember what mother said? She said that you should all ways tell the truth-" Seto started.  
  
"-help those in need and-" Yugi continued.  
  
"-and be kind to others," finished Ryou. "How could we forget. Seto we have been raised on those words, besides she's been telling us that ever since before we can remember. Then again it's kind of hard to forget something you've been taught your whole life."  
  
Then they saw Gozaburo Kaiba walk into the room. Seto had heard a lot about him and thought that he would make a great father for the four of them. He had told his brothers about what he had heard, he and his brothers respected Gozaburo. A plan was forming in Seto's mind he was going to get himself and his brothers out off that orphanage and he knew exactly how to do it.  
  
"Hey little brothers I know exactly how we're going to get out of here," said Seto.  
  
"How are you going to insure that we all get adopted big brother," said Yugi.  
  
"Simple," stated Seto. "See Gozaburo over there, he's our ticket out of here. I have a plan that will get us all adopted it involves a chess match and the stakes riding on it. The stakes are if I win -with I will- he adopts all four of us, and if he wins we leave him alone for the rest of our lives. Pretty simple huh?"  
  
"Well you'd better get over there before we miss our change," said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, hey wish me luck I heard that he's a chess champion I'm going to need all the luck I can get," said Seto.  
  
"Good luck big brother," said Yugi and Ryou in unison.  
  
"Good wuck big bwother," said Mokuba.  
  
Thanks well I'm off to win our adoption," said Seto.  
  
Seto walked over to Gozaburo. "Ano.excuse me a-are you Gozaburo Kaiba?" asked Seto.  
  
"Hai I am kid who are you and what do you want?" asked the CEO of Kaiba Corp. a little harshly.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to play one round of chess with some stakes riding on the outcome?" said Seto. "By the way my names Seto."  
  
"All right what are the stakes riding on this game?" he had gotten the CEO's interest. Seto saw this and smiled.  
  
"If I win you have to adopt me and my three brothers but if you win my brothers will leave you alone for the rest of your life, deal?" asked Seto.  
  
"I do, believe you've got yourself a deal kid," said the CEO.  
  
'Yes we're going to get out of here.' Thought Seto. He looked at his brothers and gave them the thumbs up.  
  
~~~Get the chess board he and I are going to play!~~~  
  
~~You did it Seto. Does this mean we're going to get out of here?~~  
  
~I hope so I want leave this stupid place.~  
  
So Seto and Gozaburo played chess and to everyone's amazement (except Yugi Ryou and Mokuba's of course) Seto won in four moves.  
  
All three of them are into ancient Egypt so they go to the Egyptian part of the museum a lot they also go to the library and take out as many books on ancient Egypt as they can. So you can guess what they have.  
  
And the winner is .you! You're right they do have library cards. And since they go to the museum so often they can get in for free, they pay admission when they get things from the gift shop.  
  
And so Gozaburo adopted the Syr as the orphanage called them, and Mokuba.  
  
S=Seto y=Yugi r=Ryou.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Me: Hope you like it.  
  
Bakura: LIKE IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY WOULD THEY LIKE IT IT'S ****!!  
  
Me: *mad with evil grin* SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *face plant* owwwwwwww.  
  
Yugi: Why'd you do that Hikari?  
  
Seto & Ryou: Yeah why?  
  
Me: Because even though only Bakura said it the others agreed with him through their thoughts. They had to be punished.  
  
*Seth appears in the doorway*  
  
Seth: What's going on in here Keade saying you asked for seven necklaces like Inuyasha's. Why'd you ask for them? She said you wanted them fast. What for?  
  
Me: For those guys. *Point to the 7 wearing the necklaces* R&R please. I want 5 reviews. 5 puny little stupid reviews, and I'll put up the next chapter.  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE KAIBA TRIPLETS: Hi this is Yugi. My brothers and I think our new dad is cool but are we in for a rude awakening or what? It seems daddy dearest isn't exactly into raising kids and on top of it all he's starting to abuse us. Oh and I get kidnapped by the people that tried to adopt me. Me and my brothers are in for a hard time. See you next time on the Kaiba triplets. 


	2. A New Life

Me: Hi there it's me again here's the second installment of the Kaiba Triplets. I hope you liked the first chapter because I'm back, so let's get this under way!  
  
Yugi: I hope we all turn out all right.  
  
Yami: Everything will be all right Yugi you'll see.  
  
Yugi: Thank you Yami-kun.  
  
Yami: No prob.  
  
Me: Ryou it's your turn to do the disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: Ok! Hikari doesn't own Yugioh. Although she wishes that she did.  
  
Me: Good boy Ryou.^_^  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The Kaiba Triplets  
  
By Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter two  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Last time: Seto won the chess match effectively getting he and his brothers out of the orphanage. But little do they know that rough times are ahead of them. Good luck boys you're going to need all the luck you can get.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
~~~Seto to Yugi and Ryou~~~  
  
~~Yugi to Seto and Ryou~~  
  
~Ryou to Seto and Yugi~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Their new father took them to the mansion. Dropping then off really because he had to get back to work. In less than three hours they had explored all of the house and the grounds. They had also picked out little niches where they could not be found easily. They found a tree near the back end of the lot. It was perfect for a tree house.  
  
They found the wood and tools that they needed in a shed nearby so they got to work building the tree house. They had taken a wood working class at the orphanage so that they could build a tree house when they got adopted. They started by drawing blueprints of the tree house. When they started the project their goal was to build a medium sized two-story tree house. They know that it would take a long while before they were able to furnish it with chairs, a table, beds, food cabinets, a fridge and everything else they might need.  
  
They started building it right away. Yugi and his two brothers (Ryou and Seto) had the frame for the first floor up by the time their adoptive father got home. Gozaburo was surprised when he got to the mansion that night. When he came into the house he thought he'd see four kids asleep on the couch because they had nothing to do. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat but to his surprise, Yugi was making dinner. Like an expert I might add. It was a good thing that Yugi made extras because their adoptive father had just gotten home.  
  
To say that their adoptive father was surprised would be an understatement. He stood there speechless. When he finally got out of his stupor he sat down and had dinner with them.  
  
At the dinner table they all went into a conversation that included building things. They then went on to talk about how Kaiba Corps. was doing. Then it turned to arts and crafts and how the triplets wanted to make a tree house. Gozaburo told them that they could do what ever they wanted.  
  
The triplets were happy when he said they could do anything they wanted. After dinner was finished Gozaburo got out three boxes and gave each one of the Syr one of them.  
  
"I got you these gifts as a way to say welcome home ok kids. Go ahead and open them." said Gozaburo.  
  
"Ok," they said at the same time. They opened the rapping quickly to revel a golden box that rattled for Yugi, a strange ring for Ryou, and a strange rod for Seto. Little did they know that were the only presents they would ever get from Gozaburo.  
  
The next day the adoptive father started to train the three of them to be the perfect businessmen. By day they were trained endlessly and without rest. But by night they were abused to near the point of unconscious. Needless to say they didn't like their adoptive father any more.  
  
It was three months later and they had finished the tree house. Building it anyway they still had to furnish it though. They managed to find what they needed in the attic though. The only problem was getting the stuff to the tree house. It had taken three months to get it completely finish their project. They were very pleased with the results they got.  
  
It was the night after they finished the tree house that Yugi was kidnapped. It was around midnight when it happened. Susan and Steven Moto kidnapped Yugi in the middle of the night. The Bakuras (Adom and Amy) had come as well. They stole Ryou and Yugi from the mansion together. Susan and Amy had been high school buddies. Steven and Adom had also been high school buddies. So they decided to kidnap the kids they wanted together. Those kids just happened to be Yugi and Ryou.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
(at the Moto's)  
  
"*Groan* Where am I? Do I know this place? Do I even live here? It doesn't look like my room," said Yugi. 'I'm sure this room isn't mine, my room is a lot bigger than this one.' The room was tiny all that was inside was a dresser, a desk, a chair and the bed that he's on.  
  
Yugi looked around the room wondering what was going on. He was even starting to freak out. You couldn't blame him he was in a strange place.  
  
(at the Bakura's)  
  
"*Groan* where the **** am I? This doesn't look like my room! I wonder where I am. This doesn't look like the mansion. Huh?" 'My room is much bigger than this so it can't be mine.'  
  
The Bakuras came into the room. "Hello Ryou we hope you like your room, we worked hard to get it ready before you got here," said Amy. "Well what do you think of it?"  
  
"The rooms great. Thank you very much," said Ryou. 'Just great.'  
  
(Kaiba mansion) &The next morning&  
  
Seto woke up the next morning, getting up thinking his brothers had already gone down to breakfast got up to go join them only to find they weren't there. He searched the house and half an hour later found they weren't on the property at all, he soon gave up hope at ever finding his brothers and reported them as missing people. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Me: Oh my very first cliffy. YATTA!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Great what are you gonna do in the next chapter?  
  
Me: Well I plan on skipping a few years. I really want to put the rest of you in the story so that's what I'm going to do.  
  
Yami Hikari: You're soooo evil, Hikari I thought that was my job you know to be evil.  
  
Me: Yeah I know but I couldn't help it besides the cliffhanger was your idea remember?  
  
Yami Hikari: Oh yeah I remember now.  
  
Me: Good. Now I don't have to beat your brains out with the hammer of doom. *Hammer appears out of nowhere*  
  
All except Syr: O.O  
  
Me: *hammer disappears* ^____^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time.  
  
Next time: Hello there this is Ryou specking and next time on the Kaiba triplets it been ten years since Yugi and I have been separated from Seto and Mokuba, and boy are we in for a surprise. Seto gave up looking for us five years ago. Also it seems daddy dearest tried to help, he really did love us huh who knew. It's my first day at Domino High and there are two other new students as well. !!!! What's this their names are: Seto AND .. YUGI!!! Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do. I mean it has been ten years since we've seen each other. It looks like Yugi has almost completed the puzzle father gave him all those years ago. It seems our adoptive father gave us these items as a way to identify each other just in case we got separated, man he thinks of every thing. Until next time, see ya! 


	3. Rrunion And New Friends

Me: I'm baaaaaack. I hope you enjoyed the last chappy because here's numro treis.  
  
Yami: I've got a bad feeling about this. I really hope she doesn't plan on torturing us.again.  
  
Me: I would never torture you guys. I love you, you know that. ^__^  
  
Yugi: Yeah we know you love us, it's just hard to believe sometimes that's all.  
  
Joey: Hey I'm starting to like this story.  
  
Tristan: Me too.  
  
Tea: So do I.  
  
Malik: Me too.  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik: You would. You only like it because you are in it. We aren't in it yet. *pouts*  
  
Me: The three of you are introduced in the next chapter, don't worry, but if and only if you're really good I'll make it this chapter ok?  
  
Marik, Yami, and Bakura: O.O we'll be good!!!!  
  
Me: Yugi it's your turn to do the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: OK Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh though she wishes she did.  
  
Me: Good boy Yugi, ^___^  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The Kaiba Triplets  
  
By Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
~Ryou to Seto and/or Yugi~  
  
~~Yugi to Seto and/or Ryou~~  
  
~~~Seto to Yugi and/or Ryou~~~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It's been ten years since the triplets have seen each other. Seto gave up looking for his younger brothers five years ago. Eventually Yugi and Ryou forgot that they had brothers and started thinking that they were only children. The triplets are about to start at Domino High. To say that the three of them were very nervous would be a major understatement.  
  
(Kame Game Shop)  
  
"Yugi get up you don't want to be late on your first day of school do you?" called Solomon. He had been taking care of Yugi for three years now since Mr. and Mrs. Moto had died leaving Yugi in Solomon's care.  
  
"I'll be right down Grandpa," came Yugi's reply. It had taken ten years, but alas Yugi still had four peaces of the puzzle to put together. 'I'm almost done just four more peaces to put in and it will be done.'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
(Bakura Residents)  
  
"Ryou hurry up you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" Amy called up the stairs.  
  
"No mom I don't want to be late, you know what they say 'the first impressions the lasting impression' right? I'll be right down," said Ryou. 'Now where's that ring? Oh there it is for a second there I'd thought I'd lost it.'  
  
Ryou and Yugi lived across from each other. They just happened to come out of their houses at the same time. So they decided to walk to school together.  
  
Somehow Yugi used the mental link that he had with his brothers without meaning to.  
  
Yugi had looked at his watch just before. ~~Oh my god. If I want to get to school on time I'd better pick up the pace.~~  
  
~You mean we right?~  
  
They stopped dead and looked at each other then they screamed:  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
With that they started running in the direction of the school. They were also freaked out at the axpiriants that they had just had. When they got to school they saw a limo pulling up they knew who it was, it was Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp. the weird thing was they heard him think:  
  
~~~Man I can't believe I'm late and on my first day to. This sucks. Huh? What's that. oh just more students probably already familiar with the school, maybe I can ask them to show me around.~~~  
  
Yugi spoke using the mind-link. ~~I'm sorry but I'm a new student just like you I don't know where diddlysquat is I would help you if I could but I can't, sorry.~~  
  
Ryou did the same. ~Same her sorry.~  
  
Seto was stunned. He concluded that he was hearing things, Yugi and Ryou were dead.weren't they? He shook his head. Then they went into the school building, thinking 'this is crazy.'  
  
Yugi and Ryou followed Seto to their first class: Arts and Crafts. None of them were worried about their grade in that class. Their classmates were alreadyin the room. The teacher saw them and got the classes attention.  
  
"Class today we have three new students. Let's give them a worm welcome shall we? They all got perfect scores on the entrance exams. Come in one at a time please."  
  
Seto went in first he walked over to the teacher and stood next to her.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for introduce yourself," said the teacher enthusiastically.  
  
"OK" said Seto. "Hagimashta Kaiba, Seto desu ka. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Thank you Seto. Next person please?" Seto had to wait for the other two to come in and introduce themselves before sitting down himself. Yugi came into the room and stood next to Seto.  
  
"Well introduce yourself," said the enthusiastic teacher.  
  
"OK" said Yugi a little hesitantly. "Hagimashta Moto, Yugi desu ka."  
  
Then Ryou came in and introduced himself without any prompting at all.  
  
"Hagimashta Bakura, Ryou desu ka."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
(Later at lunch)  
  
Seto, Yugi, and Ryou met in the cafeteria. Yugi and Ryou had a few questions they needed answered. Like how the could hear his and each other's thoughts. Seto was stunned. How could they hear his thoughts, they shouldn't be able to hear his thoughts unless.could it be.Yugi and Ryou Kaiba. No no it couldn't be.could it? It seemed impossible.but here was the proof they could undoubtedly read his mind. It was it had to be there it was so obvious they (that is to say his brothers) had been right in front of his face the entire morning and he hadn't notest.man he was getting rusty, when he and his brothers had been together he could tell when they left the room, house and even off of the property. After he realized this he decided to answer their questions.  
  
"Um, Seto how can I hear your and Ryou's thoughts?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Because Yugi this might sound incredible, but I am a set of triplets, I am supposed to be the oldest of the triplets. Ten years ago I thought I had lost two of my three brothers. Just before my mother died she made my brothers and I promise to take care of our younger brother Mokuba. A year after we were put in an orphanage we met our adoptive father. Then ten years ago my brothers, Yugi and Ryou disappeared. The three of us tried to find them but we gave up after five years. Because no matter how hard we looked we couldn't find them. I don't even know why I'm telling you this it's none of your busine- wait.what did you say your names were?"  
  
Yugi and Ryou, why?" asked Yugi it's not important is it, Seto?"  
  
"I knew it, I knew it. You are my brothers. No wonder look like them at first I thought it couldn't be, but when you responded to my thoughts I knew it had to be you. I can't wait to give Mokuba the good news. He'll be so happy when he hears nothing happened to the two of you. You remember what mother said don't you? She said to always tell the truth,-" Seto started.  
  
Yugi immediately picked up where Seto left off. "-help those in need-"  
  
"-and be kind to others." finished Ryou. "Yugi and I have always known that and have always lived by those words."  
  
Before they could finish their conversation however, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch; and the start of afternoon classes. They got up and went to their next class, which was P. E. they talked while walking to class. Their conversation had turned to the Millennium Items. Seto asked Yugi a question. "Yugi do you still have that strange puzzle that was given to you by my father?"  
  
"Yeah I do Seto, why?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Because these golden items are for identifying each other, Ryou do you still have the ring? Because I still have the rod he gave me," said Seto  
  
"Yes I so. Why for the same reason you gave Yugi?" asked Ryou.  
  
~~~Yes. For the same reason I gave Yugi, Ryou. We're in class now so if you need to talk then use your telepathyto talk to me. OK?~~~  
  
Yugi and Ryou nodded to show they understoodas they looked at him.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
(after school at the Kame Game Shop)  
  
Yugi walked in to the game shop with his brothers behind him.  
  
"Jii-chan I'm home," he called. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the shop helping some customers Yugi," his Grandfather called back.  
  
"OK."  
  
When Yugi walked into the shop's main area he saw that the customers his Grandfather was helping were his new friends at school: Joey Weeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, and Malik Ishtar.  
  
"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" asked Yugi.  
  
"We're here to see you Yugi. We wanted to know what Kaiba wanted with you. Why is Moneybags here anyway?" asked Joey.  
  
"Why are you with that spoiled brat, Ryou? We wanted to walk home with you, but you disappeared. Where did you go?" this time it was Tristan talking.  
  
"Leave them alone they're not that bad. In fact their really nice once you get to know them, .and Joey-kun LEAVE NII-SAMA ALONE. What did he ever do to you?" said Yugi who looked and sounded a little hurt.  
  
~~What am I going to do they aren't being very nice to the two of you.~~  
  
~~~Tell them the truth Yugi. Show your birth certificate if you have to. You should also explain our heritage to them as well. And if they don't believe you summon Mirai (Dark Magician) and Callin (Celtic Guardian).~~~  
  
~Yeah Yugi just relax ok? You know that we're behind you all the way. We'll help you if you need it ok.~  
  
~~Ok. I know and I will.~~ Yugi sent to his brothers. "Guys they're my brothers I have I have the papers to prove it. My brothers and I have had the ability to control the Shadow Realm as will as the monsters and magic within it. We can also travel to the Shadow Realm and send people there for a short amount of time. I'll show you if you want," stated Yugi a little smugly.  
  
Everyone in the room went bug-eyed with surprise.  
  
Joey was the first one to recover he was also the first to speak. "Yugi get that smug look off your face and what the hell do you mean?"  
  
Tristan looked at Yugi and said, "All right Yugi prove it."  
  
"OK I'll show you, lets see now I can summon a monster, call for a ball of Shadow Magic, or take us all to the Shadow Realm. Ni-sama, otouto what do you think?" asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi I think you shouldn't do all three of them. Give them a real show," said Seto.  
  
"Yeah Yugi do all three its been a while since we had a little fun," said Ryou.  
  
"Okay," Said Yugi. "Guys I hope your ready holding on to your socks because .here we go!"  
  
with that Yugi slipped the last pease of the puzzle into place but before he could start Tea asked a question:  
  
"Yugi if you are going to show us this place called 'The Shadow Realm'why did you have to finish the puzzle?"  
  
"I had to finish it because the puzzle helps me to control my power that's why I had to finish it Tea," said Yugi.  
  
With that Yugi showed them a ball of shadow magic. Then Yugi summoned Mirai and Callin. Than finally with a show of lightning they all entered the Shadow Realm.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Me: Sorry it took so long to get out I'll try to update faster, I promise.  
  
Yami Hikari: I have faith that you will Hikari. Don't worry.  
  
Me: It's nice to know that people like my story. Thanks.  
  
Yami: We were good why aren't we in the story yet????  
  
Yugi: Woa take a chill pill Yami Hikari Introduces you, Bakura, and Seth in the next chapter.  
  
Bakura: Who's Seth?  
  
Seto: My Yami you bakas!  
  
Seth: That's right, and make my hikari mad. And you'll hit by the rod,  
  
Marik: Where am I??? YOU DIDN'T PUT ME IN EITHER??? This sucks.  
  
Me: -.-u Marik I hate to tall you this because you are one of my favorite characters, but you are weird. Oh yeah, R+R people. I won't update until t've got 10 reviews.  
  
Next time on the Kaiba Triplets: Hi this is Yami and next time on the Kaiba Triplets we yamis enter the story. The group has finally arrived in the Shadow Realm. Yugi's new friends are in for the ride of their lives. Seth, Bakura. And I have been waiting for Yugi, Setu, and Ryou for a long time. Now that they're here the prophesy has begun, it's a good thing Yugi's friends know about his gift now that will make things a lot easier for us, the more help we can get the better I say. Things are about to get a lot rougher. Next time the journey begins: The Shadow Realm.  
  
Me, Yami Hikari, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Seth, Tristin, Tea, Joey, Malik, and Marik: UNTILL NEXT TIME SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Shadow Realm

Me: Hi this is numero Quattro. I hope you like it. I was thinking about doing a Yu Yu Hakusho/Yu-Gi-Oh! cross over. But I don't know, it depends on how much people like this fic.  
  
Yami Hikari: I'm sure they'll like it Aibou. Now are you going to start the story?  
  
Yugi: I'm sure they'll like it a lot Hikari. Isn't that right Yami?  
  
Yami: I'm sure that you're right Yugi. Hikari if they don't like this fic, don't give up and try a different approach.  
  
Seto: If you do decide to do the cross over, will Yugi, Ryou, and I still be brothers?  
  
Me: actually I was planning on making the hikaris related at least, but I won't tell you any more. If I did that then I would be ruining it for the readers, or I'd be getting their hopes up and quashing them if I decide not to write the crossover. And besides where would I put it anyway? In the Anime crossovers section, the Yu-Gi-Oh section, or the Yu Yu Hakusho section? Where would it go?  
  
Ryou: That would be cool, I mean think about it, it would be cool to be related to Malik wouldn't it? Can you at least tell us who would be the oldest, that is if you are going to write it, I mean you don't want to get your readers hopes up would you?  
  
Me: No Ryou I wouldn't, and Malik will be the oldest of the three of you if I do write the story. Oh, that reminds me should I make any of you related to any one from Yusuke's team?  
  
Joey: I do, I do. I want to be Yusuke's older brother, who is one of the best Spirit Detectives who moves to Domino City because he needs to protect the great Pharaoh Yami, and his hikari. And I'm really smart but I have to act like a delinquent so as to not raise suspicion. And my reason for being a bully to Yugi at first is that I don't know he's Yami's hikari all I know is that Yami's hikari goes Domino High and has good grades.  
  
Yugi: Why would you have to act like a delinquent Joey?  
  
Joey: Because I'm in college and have the highest grades in the school, but I would be pretending to be a High School. hey what grade are you going to put Yugi in?  
  
Me: 10th grade.  
  
Joey: As I was saying a High School sophomore, so I would only attention to myself if I didn't hand in homework or listen, for that matter and still get as on all the quizzes, tests, and finals, right?  
  
Tristan: Will we find this out in the story, if she writes it? I would also like to be related to Kurama's brother, his younger brother of course. But not part demon, but I would be the only one in the family to know except for Kurama of course, know him being half-demon.  
  
Me: Okay that's Joey and Tristan, what about you Seto and Mokuba? And don't worry Seto I know that you wouldn't want to be separated from Mokuba, so who ever you choose to be related to I will make him related to the same person, if I don't make you related to Yugi, who would you want to be related to?  
  
Seto: Um, that's gunna be a hard one. I think if you don't make me related to Yugi, I would want to be related to Kazuma Kuwabara, just to show that Kuwabaras can be smart.  
  
Me: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, nice one Seto do you want that because then you could help Kuwabara become a better student, or so that you can be aware of your spirit energy even if you can't use it.  
  
Seto: No because I want to be on Joey's team, and have the spirit Whip and be the best on his team, except for Joey of course, and only then is he just a bit stronger then me.  
  
Malik: I think the crossover is a good idea. You should post it even if people don't like this fic.  
  
Marik: Can we start the fic now?  
  
Me: Ok Marik, keep your pants on. Oh yeah, I'm planning to put myself in the crossover. And I'm going to really be Yugi's hikari, in the fic that is. Seth where are you? It's your turn to start the disclaimer. Thanks reviewers for the wonderful reviews.  
  
Seth: I'm here, and ok. Yugi's Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh she wishes that she did though because MOST of the yami/hikari pairs would be making out all over the place, and Seto and I would be making out with Jono and Joey all over the place as well, I miss my Jono. I want him here with me!!!!!  
  
Me: That can be arranged. *Starts typing and Jono pops in out of nowhere* Any monster names that you recognize belong to various writers so I give credit to the authors that thought up those names so I don't own the names either. Most of the names I use will most likely belong to Nekowingzero Sorry if I spelled your name wrong Wing.  
  
Seth: Jono!!!!! I missed you so much *Seth and Jono start to make out*  
  
All except Tristan: *making out with respective partners*  
  
Me: *stops making out with Yami Hikari for a minute* On with the fic. *Goes back to making out*  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The Kaiba Triplets  
  
By Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter4: The Shadow Realm  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Last time on The Kaiba Triplets: Yugi reunites with his long lost brothers. His new friends find out about his powers and he is asked to demonstrate them. Today they all enter the Shadow realm.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Ryou to Yugi and/or Seto~  
  
~~Yugi to Ryou and/or Seto~~  
  
~~~Seto to Ryou and /or Yugi~~~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
--monster speech--  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A minute later everyone pulled they're arms away from their faces. When they looked around they saw that they were in a strange place. No matter where they looked the only two colors they saw were dark purple and black. Then with a flash of golden light three figures appeared, they looked almost exactly like Yugi, Ryou, and Seto. All three of them knelt before the Syr.  
  
"Welcome back masters the monsters have been getting restless. We can control them for only so long. They have been restlessly awaiting your return." Said the three unknown figures.  
  
"We know, thank you," said Yugi.  
  
Yami, the one that looked like Yugi stood up and walked over to Yugi. "Master why haven't you visited recently? I have been very worried, as have the others."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you Yami," Said Yugi, after stealing a kiss. "It has been a long time, it's good to see you again, my friend, I believe that Malik is Marik's hikari." said Yugi before turning to speak to Joey, Tristan, Malik, and Tea. "By now the monsters will sensed our arrival and are most likely on their way here as we speak so I ask that you stay calm and let us deal with it ok, Malik you wish to say something?"  
  
"Yes Yugi I want-no demand-to know why you didn't tell us before? If we had known that you had been separated from your brothers or even had brothers, we would've helped you find them."  
  
"Yeah Yugi, we would've helped you if you had said anything. What are friends for?" said Tea, starting on one of her friendship speeches.  
  
"Shut up Tea, you're giving me a headache. And dealing with the monsters always gives me a headache, so you are just going to make it harder to concentrate on them because sometimes you have to mentally translate the sounds they into words and that usually gives me a small headache so BE QUIETE!" said Yugi, shouting the last two words.  
  
"Yugi," said Joey hesitantly. "Do you think you can introduce us to the monsters, I've always wanted to meet The Flame Swordsman, because he's my favorite monster."  
  
"Yeah," said Tristan. "I've always wanted to meet the Cyber Commander."  
  
"I've always wanted to meet the Magician of Faith," said Tea.  
  
"I've always wanted to meet the Dark Necrophere," said Malik. "And what did you mean when you said 'I believe that Malik is Marik's hikari' who the hell is Marik??????"  
  
"Malik everything will be explained, just be patient, all in due time. And yes I will introduce you to the monsters; they're always willing to meet other people. Especially if these people their masters," said Yugi.  
  
"Ok!" they all said at the same time.  
  
"Now," said Yugi, "Why don't we sit down-well it's about time you showed up Marik, I was about to start without you."  
  
"Yugi you wouldn't-hey who are they? Did find my hikari? Why are you keeping me in the dark? Tell me!" said Marik with a whiny tone of voice.  
  
"I would and you know It Marik. Oh-I'm sorry Minna this is Marik. Marik these are my friends from the light realm: Joey, Tristan, Tea, and your hikari, Malik. How long until the monsters get here? They can't be that far behind you my friend want to meet them." Said Yugi. "And Malik I think you should get to know Marik, he may look psychotic but he is actually very nice. Ah, here they come now." The monsters appeared practically out of nowhere. As they crowded around their masters, the others were able to get a glimpse of their favorite monsters.  
  
Ryou and Seto immediately started to try and get the monsters organized. Yugi helped his brothers by separating the different types of monsters. Telling them to get into groups of ten and making sure that there was no type mixing. After that was done Seto turned to the triplets friends. He motioned for Joey to come forward. Seto was standing in front of a group of ten that had a Flame Swordsman in it. "Come forth Flame Swordsman," said Seto. "There is some one here I want you to meet."  
  
"Doesn't the Flame Swordsman have a name Seto?" asked Joey. "If he doesn't have a name, can I name him?"  
  
"The Flame Swordsman doesn't have a name Joey, we were for his master to show up. You are that master Joseph you may name him, that is your privilege after all you are his master. Go ahead and pick name for him," said Seto.  
  
"Really I can name him, cool! I think I'll name him. Orion, yeah Orion sounds good. But Wait, what do you think of the name Orion Flame Swordsman? If you don't like it I can always think of another one."  
  
--I like my new name master I'm glad that you asked my opinion though, because it shows that you think of me as an equal, not as a slave or servant. -- said Orion.  
  
"Why would I think of you as a slave Orion. I want to be your friend not your master so just call me Joey, ok?"  
  
--Ok mas- uh Joey.-- said Orion.  
  
It seemed to Seto that Joey and Orion got along really well. Although Orion did forget not to call Joey master sometimes, Joey would laugh and pretend to scold Orion. Orion didn't take it well the first time though poor Orion he though Joey was really mad at him so started to apologize profusely, but when he saw Joey laughing at him, he realized that Joey was just playing and started to laugh to. While Seto was making these observations he didn't hear his faithful Blue-Eyes come up behind him, so he jumped almost five feet into the air when he heard Drake speak to him.  
  
--A penny for your thoughts Master Seto?- asked Drake.  
  
Seto had, had the same problem that Joey was having at this time. He made a compromise with his monster saying that drake could call Seto master as long as Seto's name came after it.  
  
"Ok, Drake, I'll take you up on the offer. I was just thinking of how you and I were when we first met. And how I was having the exact same problem with you that Joey is having with Orion. You can't break a monster of its habit only modify it so its as close to what you want them to say as you can. Because calling the person that you feel you are bound to, master is an instinct for you monsters isn't it? I have a feeling that Orion is going to drive Joey crazy. Ha, ha, ha I think I'll help Joey a little before he starts to pull his hair out, come on Drake."  
  
--Yes Master Seto.- said Drake.  
  
@With Joey@  
  
"Orion please, please, please don't call me master. As I said before you're my friend not servant, or slave. So don't call me master " said Joey.  
  
--I'm sorry Joey, its instinct. Please don't be mad, I know that you are teasing, but I just can't stop.- said Orion.  
  
"Ok, if that's the case then instead of calling me just master, call me Master Joey, ok?" asked Joey.  
  
--Ok Master Joey I can do that.- said Orion.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Me: I hope you liked the chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger. I didn't break it off too soon did I?  
  
Yami Hikari: TOO SOON, girl you've got seven pages this time around. I think you stopped at a good place I wouldn't be surprised if your fingers are ready to fall off.  
  
Yugi: I agree with Yami-no-Hikari, Hikari you did stop at a good place. What do you think Yami?  
  
Yami: Yes Yugi I agree, although I do think that the cliffy is really, really evil.  
  
Seto: Will we meet Mai, Otogi, and Jono soon? My Yami is starting to get restless.  
  
Ryou: This was a great chapter I hope more come out like this one.  
  
All except Mai, Otogi, and Jono: Yeah we're in the story, we're in the story, we're in the story. YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review please,  
  
Next Time on The Kaiba Triplets: Hi this is Mokuba, and in the next chapter of The Kaiba Triplets Yugi introduces Tea to The Magician of Faith, and more insight to the growing romance between Joey and Seto. Every thing is going smoothly until an unwelcome guest shows their face. Oh well peace can only last so long right? Well looks like the peace has just ended. What are Seto, Yugi, and Ryou, The Shadow Realm's chosen protectors, going to do? Next time on the Kaiba Triplets: Meeting Faith and the conflict begins.  
  
All: Bye bye!!!!!! 


	5. Meeting Faith and the Enemy's Messenger

Me: Ohyogozimus mina-san this is the fifth chappy, welcome.  
  
Yugi: Hi I can't wait,-  
  
Yami: THERE'S TÄA BASHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO HIKARI!  
  
Yugi: Uh, what Yami said he, he, he.  
  
Yami Hikari: I think this is great, we will try to put more TÄa bashing in the story. If you have any suggestions put them into your review and we will try to put them into the story.  
  
Me: Yami do the disclaimer.  
  
Yami: Ok Hikari, Yugi's Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did everything would be perfect in our lives.  
  
Me: Good boy. I have a treat for you, a week's vacation. Two first class tickets to Venice on the most luxurious plane in the world, reservations at the most expensive hotel in the city, and dinner reservations at some of the most expensive restaurants in the city, a weeks worth of dinner reservations to be exact.  
  
Yugi/Yami: YAY!!!!!!!!!!YOU'RE THE BEST HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: On with the fic.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The Kaiba Triplets  
  
By: Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting Faith and the Enemies Messenger  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Last time on The Kaiba Triplets: Seto introduced Joey to the Flame Swordsman. After Joey names his Dual Monster Orian he starts to get to know Orian. Meanwhile the Blue Eyes White Dragon named Drake, talks to Seto about a curtain blond. It seems that Seto is falling in love with Joey, if he hasn't already.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
while Seto introduces Joey to The Flame Swordsman, Yugi is introducing the loud, screechy, annoying and slutty TÄa to The Magician of Faith.  
  
"Well TÄa this is The Magician of Faith. You can name her if you want," said Yugi. "She will answer to any name you give her."  
  
TÄa didn't hear him. She was thinking about what had happened earlier that day at school. When she had first met Yugi she knew that she liked him a lot and she knew that she wouldn't stop until he was her boyfriend.  
  
--Flashback—  
  
It was the second period of the day. He had just finished calling the roll when a knock sounded at the door. TÄa had heard earlier that there were three new students and they were all really cute. Tea was surprised when the cutest of the trio, Yugi walked it and introduced himself. For the rest of the period Tea and all the other girls in the class stared at Yugi, some had even drooled during class, but the teacher never noticed it.  
  
If the teacher didn't notice, Yugi sure did. He just could not concentrate on what the teacher was saying. He could feel the stares and dreamy glances he was getting. Finally he had had enough. So he raised his hand, the teacher not being used to this called on Yugi. Yugi asked if he could say what he had to say in front of the class for better effect. When he got to the room he turned, and noticed for the first time that it wasn't just the girls giving him those stares. He slapped his forehead. "This was for the girls in this room, but since boys are doing it to..." said Yugi quietly. "Okay this goes for everyone in this Room, STOP STARING AT ME! It's annoying and I can't concentrate on the work that Muyo-senchi had given us. Thank you." With that done Yugi walked back to his seat.  
  
"Thank you Moto-san. Now as I was saying, a function defined by an equation of the form xy=k or y=x/k (x≠0 k≠0). It's called an inverse variation and we say that y varies inversely as x or y is inversely proportional to x. the constant k is called the constant of Variation, or the constant of proportion. The teacher turns and writes this on the board.  
  
Ex 1:If y is inversely proportional to x, and y = 6 when x = 5. Find x when y = 12.  
  
Solution: First find k and write an equation of the inverse variation.  
  
xy = k  
  
(5)(6) =k  
  
k = 30  
  
an equation of the inverse variation is xy = 30  
  
Then, to find x when y = 12, substitute in xy = 30  
  
x(12) = 30  
  
x = 2.5 Answer  
  
When a quantity varies directly as the product of two or more other quantities the variation is called joint variation. For example if z varies jointly as x we also say that z is jointly proportional to x and y squared.  
  
Ex2: if z varies jointly as x and the square root of y, and z = 6 x = 3 and y = 16. Find z when x = 7 and y = 4.  
  
Solution: First find k and write an equation of the joint variation.  
  
Z =kx√16  
  
6=k(3)√16  
  
6 = 12k  
  
k = ½  
  
an equation of the joint variation is z = ½x√y.  
  
Then to find z when x = 7 and y = 4, substitute in z = ½x√y.  
  
Z= ½(7)√4  
  
Z = 7 Answer  
  
Several important physical laws combine joint and inverse variation. For example, Newton's law of gravitation states that the force of attraction F between two spherical bodies varies jointly as their masses, m1 and m2, and inversely as the square of the distance r between their centers. That is, F=k times m1m2 over r squared...  
  
~@~@~@~@  
  
After class TÄa walked over to Yugi. "Hi great class huh? Muyo-senchi is the best, isn't he?"  
  
"Well everyone has their own opinion TÄa, all of what Muyo-senshi was teaching today was review for me. So I can't really say that I agree with you, now can I?..."  
  
The day had gone by quickly after that, until the end of the day. TÄa had been looking for Yugi since school had gotten out, but that had been about five minutes ago. She and her friends finally found him next to Kaiba's limousine with Kaiba, talking as if they had known each other for years, but Joey and the others seriously doubted that.  
  
When they got close enough to hear the conversation, they were surprised at what they heard. They were talking about what to do over the weekend. At the moment Yugi was offering to help Kaiba with one of his new virtual games. Seto was blatantly saying that he needed Yugi to work on making the monsters more realistic for the virtual world's graphics. Yugi was about to concede defeat when Seto pulled Yugi into a hug, saying that Yugi could work on any part of the project that he wanted.  
  
TÄa was just about to call Yugi to go to where she was spo that they could walk Yugi home when they heard this:  
  
"Yugi, do you want a ride home? I don't mind-" Yugi cut Seto off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"I couldn't ask you do that Seto, you have to go to work don't you?" said Yugi.  
  
"I don't care about that, Yugi my employees could rot in hell for all I care. You're my brother Yugi, as far as I'm concerned after you, Ryou, and Mokuba is whoever I choose for my boyfriend to be and the world is last. So do you accept my offer?" said Seto.  
  
"Alright, I could use ride, but I think -no- I know that my new friends want to walk me to my home. But I don't really want to walk today so, I accept you're invitation Seto, why don't you stay for a while? It's just Mr. Moto and I at home most of the time, so... please?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Sure Yugi. But I can only stay for ten minutes. After that I have to go to work," said Seto.  
  
--End Flashback—  
  
TÄa was snapped out of the memory by an Inaba White Rabbit. She had tuned Yugi, who had been telling her all about the Magician of Faith, out. When she saw the Inaba White Rabbit she did the only thing that she could think of... she screamed.  
  
While TÄa was strolling down memory lane Yami had appeared. He cringed when TÄa screamed because, seeing as how he was now on the other side of Yugi, he had been next to her when he had first appeared. Yugi stopped his explanation when he heard her scream.  
  
"Huh? TÄa what's the matter? You need to name the Magician of Faith. Are you going to do that? Or is she going to remain nameless, because I can teel you right now that the monsters hate not having names. My Dark Magician, Mirai wouldn't look at me at all for a while even after I had given him a name. But he finally got over it. So this is how it goes, either you name her, or I will. So I ask you again TÄa are you going to give her a name?"  
  
"Yes I'll name her in a minute. Yugi, what's that? It looks like a bunny on a rocket. Um... I think I'll call her Faith."  
  
"Alright. WHAT! You can't be serious... TÄa, that is the Inaba White Rabbit. He's one of the deadly Spirit Monsters. The Inaba White Rabbit is used as a messenger, lets see what he wants. Inaba White Rabbit we know you're here what do you want?" called Yami to the monster.  
  
The Inaba White Rabbit chuckled. "Why Pharaoh I would have thought that, that was obvious. But no you have to be dense today. So I'll be blunt. My master wants the Shadow Masters. You will hand them over to us. If however you fail to hand them over, my master will start to slowly destroy the Shadow Realm. And after he's destroyed the Shadow Realm, he'll start on the Light Realm. So hand them over."  
  
"Why, pray tell do I have to hand them over? It's not all up to me after all. I am just one of their guardians. You'll have to talk and convince all of us to 'hand them over' to you. And if you think that I'm going to hand over the strongest Master then you're sadly mistaken. His guardian goddess, Bastet, chose me personally to protect him and I'm not going to make her think that she made a bad choice, because I don't plan on handing him over to you and your leader. I swore to bastet the day she chose me to protect the strongest that I would never let her down, and if I hand him over I will be proving that she made a bad choice and let her down at the same time. So you see I'm not a self-appointed guardian, as you may have thought, but a chosen one. The same goes with Bakura and Seth," said Yami...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Me: I hope you liked the fifth chapter of The Kaiba Triplets. Gomen I didn't mean for it to take so long. I had-I had... the dreaded WRITERSBLOCK!!!!!! Oh yeah, I'm going to have a special guest in the notes I'll leave you hanging because I don't know if he'll want to. If he doesn't I apologize ahead of time.  
  
Yami Hikari: I'm sure they'll like it aibou.  
  
Me: You're just saying that Yami. Anyway FLAMES AREN'T APRECIATED, THOSE WHO FLAME US WILL BE FLAMED IN RETURN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHONEN AI DON'T COMPLAIN YOU'LL JUST RUEN IT FOR THOSEOF US THAT DO LIKE IT. SO STAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU DO FLAME US WE WILL USE THEM TO ROAST TEA!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Nicely put Hikari. Yelling is good.  
  
Yami: Yes I agree with Yugi, Hikari that was a well-worded rant about flames. I couldn't have done it better myself.  
  
Seto/Joey: GO HIKARI! You rock.  
  
Me: Why thank you (blushes).  
  
Malik/Marik: Look she's blushing! Kawaii!!!  
  
Ryou/Bakura: Where's a camera when you need one! Yugi's Hikari never blushes.  
  
TÄa: What kind of camera? 'cause I have some video cameras in my backpack.  
  
Me: Yugi, Yami you're going to be late for your flight if you don't leave in the next five minutes! Are you packed and ready to go?  
  
Yugi/Yami: Yes we're ready Hikari. See you in a week.  
  
Tristan: Bring stuff back for us.  
  
Yugi/Yami: We'll bring stuff back for Yami Hikari/Hikari, Seto/Joey, Ryou/Bakura, and Malik/Marik. But it remains to be seen if we bring stuff for you and TÄa, Tristan. Read and review. Syonara Mina-san!  
  
Me: See you on the other side!  
  
All except Yugi/Yami: Ja ne. 


	6. Meeting Cyan and Spreading the Bad News

Me: Hi this is Neko Yugi's Hikari. I've changed my name! Anyway this is the sixth installment of the TKT arc. I hope you like it. Oh, Yugi and Yami are still on vaca so we'll just have to do without them for a while.  
  
Y Neko: There, there Hikari-chan I'm sure that they are having a good time the city of romance, besides I'm sure they're fine. Look you've got mail. It's from Yami and Yugi.  
  
Me: What??? Why didn't you say so???? Gimme that!!!!!!!  
  
Y Neko: Here you go Hikari.  
  
Me: (rips open envelope) Dear Yugi's Hikari and YH, We are having a wonderful time here in Venice. We have seen almost the entire city. We'll be back in two days or so. We also think that we've found the perfect gift for you. It can be used in several of your stories but we're not going tell you what it is. For you, the readers, just to clear some things up for you: Neko Yugi's Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! if she did pairing wouldn't be hinted at... they'd be obvious, we would never be far from the one that we love, and tea wouldn't be alive. Your Loving Yamis, Yami and Yugi.  
  
Me: oh that so sweet. They even did the disclaimer. Thank you so much Yugi, you to Yami.  
  
Y Neko: Are we going to start the fic soon?  
  
Me: Yes we are, on with the fic peoples!  
  
The Kaiba Triplets  
  
By: Neko Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter 6:Cyan and Spreading the Bad News  
  
Last time on The Kaiba Triplets: Yugi gets an unexpected and most unwelcome visitor while introducing Tea to Faith, The Magician of Faith. It seems that someone is after the Shadow Masters. Who are the Shadow Masters and why Is this person willing to destroy everything to get them? And lastly... what do the Shadow Masters have to do with the triplets? Maybe we'll find out today...  
  
~Ryou to Yugi/Seto~  
  
~~Yugi to Ryou/Seto~~  
  
~~~Seto to Yugi/Ryou~~~  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\  
  
\\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
[Joey to Seto]  
  
[[Seto to Joey]]  
  
{Malik to Marik}  
  
{{Marik to Malik}}  
  
While Tea was being introduced to Faith, Tristan was being introduced to the Cyber Commander. "Tristan, this is the Cyber Commander," said Ryou. The Cyber Commander was grinning like a madman. He was ecstatic, because he was finally meeting his master for the very first time. "You can name him if you want to, Tristan. He can also only talk if you say he can. Until you tell him he can talk, he's mute. He won't talk even if he's spoken to directly unless you tell him he can speak. Go ahead and give him a name and take off his speaking restriction, Tristan."  
  
"Ok, I'll do that, Ryou," said Tristan. "I'll call you... Cyan, The Cyber Commander, Cyan for short. You can talk too if you want as well. Cyan, I'd like get to know you. Can we do that?"  
  
"Yes we can Master, I would like to get to know you as well," said Cyan. "And I'm glad that I'm finally able to meet you."  
  
"I'm glad," said Tristan. "It's nice to meet you to Cyan."  
  
While the conversation between Tristan and Cyan was going on, Ryou was speaking with Bakura and 'The Change of Hearts', Duo. "Master Ryou, Master Ryou," saild Duo with a panicky tome. "Yugi got a message from Pegasus saying that he would stop at nothing to get wants... the masters of the Shadow Realm."  
  
"This is bad," said Bakura with a sigh.  
  
"What did he send, Duo?" asked Ryou.  
  
"He sent The Inaba White Rabbit, Masters! One of the dreaded Spirit Monsters, has visited us! What are we going?" asked Duo, whose voice was bordering on hysterics.  
  
"WHAT? That stupid rabbit was here? When I get my hands on that, that...Rabbit, I'm going to rip it's fluffy white head off!" said a seething Bakura.  
  
"Calm down Bakura," said Ryou. "I'm sure that... _thing_ didn't do anything to Yugi."  
  
"But Ryou, you know that spirit monsters are unpredictable. Even at the best of times you have to be careful with them. They are only loyal when it suits them," said Bakura.  
  
"Yes, Master Bakura is right, Master Ryou. Spirit monsters are the most dangerous breed of monster. They are very dangerous and must be handled with great care. They are very suspicious of everyone, even other Spirit Monsters. If they feel that their lives are in danger then they will either flee, or eliminate what they feel is threatening them" said Duo.  
  
"But..." said Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, I hate to say it but we may have to leave Tistan here... we need to make sure that Yugi is ok. And I'm not leaving you here unprotected," said Bakura. "So you have to come with me, Duo can look after Tristan, right Duo?"  
  
"Right Master Bakura. Don't worry Master Ryou, I'll look after Tristan," said Duo with a puffed out chest.  
  
"Oh, all right," said Ryou.  
  
"Alright. Lets go Bakura, take care of Tristan, Duo," said Ryou. 'I just hope that this Spirit Monster hasn't hurt Yugi. i would die of gilt. I just know it.'  
  
'If Yugi's hurt, heads will roll. And it won't only be me doing it either, it'll be Yami, Seth, Marik, Seto, Joey, and Jono as well. Our monsters will also start reeking havik as well,' thought Bakura.  
  
Me: There all done. For everyone who thought I wasn't going to put up a cliffy... you should know me better then that.  
  
Y Neko: I liked this chapter.  
  
Me: Hey there's a ps. Ps. Review we know Neko-chan loves those. Help is also apreciated. We're reading it here in Venice ^_^ ^_^  
  
Me: (goes teary eyed) thank you Yami and Yugi. That so sweet.  
  
Y Neko: that was nice of them.  
  
Me: Yes it was.  
  
All: Syonara. 


	7. Shadow Masters?

Me: Hi. This is Neko. Welcome to the 7th chapter of The Kaiba Triplets. I hope that you enjoy it. Hey chibis say hello.  
  
Chibi Yami: Hewwo.  
  
Chibi Marik: Hi.  
  
Chibi Bakura: ... Hi?  
  
Chibi Seth: Hello.  
  
Chibi Jono: Hi.  
  
Me: Ok. Seth can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Chibi Seth: Sure. Neko-mama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. neither does she own some of the monster names. The names that sound familiar are Nekowingzero-sama's. Neko-mama owns the idea for the shadow masters so don't steal it.  
  
Me: Thank you chibi.  
  
Chibi Seth: you're welcome Neko-mama.  
  
Me: This chapter is dedicated to Kitsune Yugi's Yami for being such a good friend and for egging me to keep going. Thank you Kitsune-chan! Now on with the fic.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Kaiba Triplets  
  
By: Neko Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter 7: Shadow Masters?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Last time on The Kaiba Triplets: The news of Yugi's meeting with the Inaba White Rabbit was spreading like wildfire. It seems as though these 'Spirit Monsters' as they were called are very dangerous and not to be taken lightly. How will the Shadow Masters and their new friends handle this? And who is their enemy? And it gets worse... The Shadow Masters think that this is just the tip of the iceberg. Find out more today on The Kaiba Triplets.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou to Yugi and/or Seto  
  
Yugi to Ryou and/or Seto  
  
Seto to Yugi and/or Ryou  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
Yami to Yugi  
  
Ryou to Bakura  
  
Bakura to Ryou  
  
[Malik to Marik]  
  
[[Marik to Malik]]  
  
{Joey to Seto}  
  
{{Seto to Joey}}  
  
Jono to Seth  
  
Seth to Jono  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared at Marik's side as Marik was introducing Malik to the Dark Necrofere. Ra had urgent news for his Master, Marik. The news was that they finally knew what Pegasus wanted: The Shadow Masters. And that he going try to get Yugi, the strongest of the masters first. This was bad, they would need to hold a 'Shadow Masters Protection' meeting to discuss this problem. This is bad, this meant that the Shadow Masters' safe haven was no longer safe. Ra was worried. While The Winged Dragon of Ra was fretting about The Shadow Master's safety, Marik was introducing Malik to the Dark Necrofere as well as getting to know his hikari.  
  
"Malik, this is the Dark Necrofere. She has no name so you can name her if you wish to do so. Dark Necrofere might sound like a bad choice of favorites, but... she's really nice. She's a gentle spirit that doesn't like to fight. But... if her master is in danger, she will attack viciously and continuously until her master is safe," said Marik.  
  
"That's cool," said Malik. "I think I'll name you... Nefatari, Nefa for short, after Pharaoh YamI's ancient queen. I've lived in the great one's tomb my whole life. And my sister, Ishizu, says that being named after one of the great one's family is the highest honor in the world!"  
  
"Heh, heh, it is, Malik, it is. So... how do you like it here so far? I love it here! It's just like the Light Realm, except... it's just more mysterious."  
  
"I like it here Marik, I like it a lot," said Malik turning to his Yami. Malik's eyes traveled over and past his Yami to The Winged Dragon of Ra. "Wow! Is that the Winged Dragon if Ra? Sugoi! My sister told me about three cards that were even more powerful then Exodia: The Forbidden One. I've never seen them though; my sister called them: The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer: The Sky Dragon, and Obelisk: The Tormentor. I've always wanted to see them, even if their images were only holograms. Ishizu called them: the three Egyptian God Cards."  
  
"Really? Ok Malik. This is The Winged Dragon of Ra. and he is my favorite monster. Say Ra what brings you here?" asked Marik.  
  
"Master Marik I've come to inform you of our dire situation. The Inaba White Rabbit has visited Yugi. Bearing a message from our enemy, Pegasus. We now know what it is that Pegasus wants. He wants the Shadow Masters and he's going to go for Yugi first. We need to hold a meeting o this as soon as possible. If Pegasus knows that the Shadow Masters are here... then this can no longer be their safe haven," said Ra. "I'm afraid that we may have to fight to protect them. It would be a international disaster if Pegasus even got his hands one of them... let alone Yugi. I'm afraid we might have to move them to the safe haven for monsters."  
  
"Really? You're kidding! Please tell me you're kidding!" said Marik. "This is horrible. We can not let this go unnoticed! We must put everyone on alert, and heighten the security around Yugi immediately!"  
  
"Marik not to be rude or anything... but why is it so important that Yugi and his brothers are safe? What is it about them that needs to be protected? Why are they so important to you and the monsters? What is so special about them?" asked Malik. "And lastly why would Maxamillion Pegasus want them?"  
  
"It's not just them, Malik, Pegasus is also after you. You, Ryou, Seto, and Yugi are the Shadow Masters, you are the descendants of the last, and most powerful of the Shadow Mages: The ancient Pharaoh, his two brothers, and his cousin. Some how their blood lines became intertwined and so you and your blood-brothers are in more danger then you think," said Marik.  
  
"That's not good is it, Marik? I don't know, most of this sounds too crazy to believe. But I guess I'll trust you for now... I just don't know. This is just too weird," said Malik.  
  
"I know that you don't understand now... but you will soon, I promise.  
  
"Thanks Marik," said Malik. "You just made this a lot clearer to me. If I had known about this sooner I would've asked Ishizu if she heard of the Shadow Masters. I'll have to ask her when we go home. See if I can get any information that would help me to protect myself."  
  
"Yes Malik you should do that," said Marik. "But we don't know how long you'll be here. So we will get everything ready for if you stay to long Pegasus will come looking for you. Next time you come here tell Yugi to make you appear at the Monster's Safe Haven ok?"  
  
"Sure Marik I can do that," said Malik...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: You guys don't like cliffhangers do you? Oh well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
C. Marik: Neko-mama that wasn't nice...  
  
Me: So?  
  
C. Seth: That's it? Not bad.  
  
Me: Why thank you Seto.  
  
C. Bakura: I don't want to know...  
  
C. Yami: Please read and review people.  
  
Me: Until we meet again... 


End file.
